


Broken Mirrors

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Anon requested prompt, Gallavich, Gallavich Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian notices Mickey's broken mirror and asks him about it. Mickey confesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Mirrors

"Hey," Ian says coming back to the bedroom. "So I was in the bathroom."

"Yeah. Doesn’t take a detective to figure that out." Mickey says picking through his drawers for a clean shirt. 

Ian ignores his remark. “I couldn’t help noticing the uh broken mirror in there. It hasn’t always been like that.”

"Nice work Sherlock." Mickey jokes with Ian as he pulls his shirt over his head. 

"So what happened?"

"The fuck should I know. It was probably Kenyatta or some shit." Mickey walks out the door towards the kitchen. 

"Yeah that’s what I thought but I went to Mandy and she says it’s been like that."

"Yeah and she doesn’t’ have a reason to lie about it."

Ian nods and Mickey thinks he dropped the issue. He turns away from Ian and starts to make himself a sandwich. 

"She said it was you." 

Mickey’s grip tightens on the butter knife he was using and his back straightens. 

"Said you did it when I was gone." Mickey breathes in, shakes his head, and tries to go back to smoothing the peanut butter on his bread.

"Said she could hear it smashing and your moaning and she pulled Kenyatta off of her to see what happened. Saw you walking back to your room, gripping your hand." 

 Mickey grips the edge of the counter and looks down. He didn’t like thinking about the months Ian was gone.

"Why’d you break the mirror?"

Mickey shrugs. 

"People spend too much time in there grooming themselves?" Ian asks humorously. 

"Well it did cut everyone’s bathroom time in half." Mickey jokes but says with a sad undertone. 

"Mick?"

"You left."

"What?"

"You left and I let you go. I didn’t stop you. I was a pussy and I couldn’t look at myself." Mickey is silent for a moment. "Still can’t." 

"Mickey… it’s not your fault." Ian is right next to Mickey now, trying to get him to look at him. 

Mickey scoffs. 

"It’s not. Nothing shy of ‘I just signed the divorce papers’ and ‘I love you’  would’ve gotten me to stay. I was so fucking determined." Mickey looks away but Ian’s eyes follow and come into contact with his again. "I wasn’t in the right mind, Mick."

Mickey looks down sadly. “Guess that’s my fault too.”

"No. That shit’s genetics fault." Ian says lightly almost laughing. 

Mickey gives a side smile but it soon disappears. 

"But hey. I’m not going to leave you again." 

Mickey nods, maybe not convinced. 

"I fucking promise you. I won’t leave again." Ian says seriously, grabbing Mickey to look at him to see that he means it with all his heart. 

Mickey finally smiles widely, fully. “Good cause I don’t think I could go through that again.”

"Yeah me neither." Ian says, kissing the side of Mickey’s head and ruffling it a bit. 

"Kenyatta your first guess?"

"Nah. I actually thought it was because it told Terry you were the fairest of them all." Ian says as Mickey turns to him. "Snow White." Ian names Mickey and bursts out laughing. Mickey shakes his head but can’t help from laughing as well. 


End file.
